


Summer Beats

by bleachedpink



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ddspidey, spiderdevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachedpink/pseuds/bleachedpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot night in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Beats

Matt sprawled across the floor, drowning in the slow hip-hop music. The air was sticky, and when Matt moved he could almost feel the resistance. The overhead fan spun lazily, as if it too could feel the slow heat that had swept over the city.

    The weather was easy for Matt’s “radar” to work in, but for once he didn’t care too much. He was laying on a soft rug in his boxers, and listening to Peter’s heartbeat alternating with the sluggish beat of the radio.  
    Peter had come over after a brief attempt at working, and had since decided that Matt’s semi-air conditioned apartment was much nicer than his own. Peter was lying on Matt’s bed with his feet loosely stuck on the wall, fiddling with something that Matt thought might be the latest webshooter.  
    The silence between the two of them was easy, punctuated by the music oozing from the radio.  
    Peter was gradually getting used to Matt’s milk-blue eyes and kept glancing over to where Matt was flopped, looking to see if he was still awake. Peter was sure that Matt could tell if somebody was awake or not just by listening to their breathing, but Peter’s radioactive present hadn’t come with superhearing.  
    The refrain of the song started, and Peter rolled over onto his belly, looking at Matt and setting aside his impromptu science project. Matt’s eyes were half-open and Peter imagined that he could almost feel Matt’s gaze on him. There was no real outward shift to tell if Matt’s attention was on him or not, but Peter felt like he was being watched just the same. Maybe it was the way Matt blinked just a few more times a minute, or maybe it was the way his adam’s apple moved when he swallowed. Maybe Peter was just imagining it, and Matt wasn’t watching him at all. He couldn’t be positive unless the other man said something.  
    “What’re you lookin’ at?” Peter asked playfully, the traces of a joke in his tone.  
    “Nothing,” Matt said, in his jokingly self-depreciating way. Peter thought he could see a half-smile on his mouth when he did. “What’re _you_ looking at, Webhead?”  
    Peter knew tat now he was supposed to say, “Nothing, but more than _you_.” Or some other bad joke, but instead he cut to the chase. “You,” Peter said, grinning, even if Matt couldn’t see it. “You’re all… dreamy right now.”  
    Matt shifted slightly at that, rolling over to face Peter, his old habits still getting the best of him. He cracked a smile when he spoke, “Mr. Parker, I assure you that I’m _always_ this pretty.”  
    “No, not like that,” Peter said, crawling off the bed to sit beside Matt. “Just, I dunno, at peace.”  
    Matt shrugged, Peter grinned again and said, “It’s a good look for you, try it out more often.” Then he leaned forward into their first kiss.


End file.
